


感冒、皇家护卫舰与毛绒绒的Blair

by bicyclecrazy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: Jim感冒了，损失了一件睡衣，赢得一个毛绒绒的Blair。本文由Jane Davitt、Arrow合著，祝Richard Burgi生日快乐！（中文约3000字）





	感冒、皇家护卫舰与毛绒绒的Blair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arrow (esteefee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/gifts).
  * A translation of [The HMS Frigate Goes Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051439) by [arrow (esteefee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/arrow), [JaneDavitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt). 



在一次十分不凑巧的的喷嚏引发的“热可可倾洒”事件中，Jim最喜欢的睡衣悲惨地退休了。于是Jim本就酸软盈泪的眼睛愈发受刺激。Sandburg试图帮Jim买一套新睡衣，让他开心一些，然而……

“这些是消防车红（fire trucks），Sandburg。你觉得它们看起来像军舰吗？”Jim一边可怜地咳嗽，一边可恨地挑剔。

Blair咬紧嘴唇，为了找到适合Jim身材的睡衣（XL号），他已经跑了四家店，选出他觉得最好的一件。Jim的鼻子红得像驯鹿鲁道夫，声音低沉而嘶哑——好吧，他感冒了。Blair不需要伸手触摸（虽然很想）就能清楚地知道这一点。

于是，他翻出那套旧的舰艇睡衣——已经洗过，但还残留着一块污迹，Jim的脸一下子拉得长长的（好吧，真的很大一块污迹）。不过，摸着手里的睡衣，Blair能感受到布料的柔软亲肤，他明白了为何Jim如此喜欢这套睡衣。

然而Jim拒绝再穿它们。

于是Blair穿了。

Jim瞪大莹光闪动的眼睛，看着Blair剥光身上的衣服，穿上这套睡衣。经年累月的浆洗让睡衣不再缩水，Blair只需要挽起袖口和裤脚就可以了。

Blair剥下Jim身上因为是新买所以还很僵挺的消防红睡衣，扔到地上，然后慢慢爬上床，把自己安置到Jim怀里，紧紧抱住Jim。Blair告诉自己这是他工作的一部分——尽管他知道这是自欺欺人。

半夜醒来，Blair看到Jim的口水流到自己的肩膀上。他默默地给自己“洗脑”，哨兵的口水是干净且卫生的口水——尽管没有科学数据可以证明这一点。

第二天清早，Jim醒来，发现自己的嘴巴正粘在Blair肩膀上。

有点尴尬，他想，不过管他呢，是Blair开始这一切的。昨天晚上，Blair爬到他身边，原因是Jim身体不舒服并且急切需要他的睡衣——不是随便什么睡衣，而是跟幼年时期母亲在夜晚把他抱在怀里的时候那套一样。

不一样的是Blair并没有把Jim抱在怀里，而是恰好反过来，把自己塞进Jim怀里——这绝对不是一名旅居人类学家兼哨兵专家的工作范围。Jim在思考能否将这个夜晚归因于“哨兵需求”，比如说“夜晚，秘鲁的哨兵藏身于被忠诚的向导铺满落叶的床上，向导俯身爬到床上，置身于哨兵的怀抱中，让脑子快要爆炸的感冒中的哨兵获得慰藉。”

“稍晚些时候，他们将以一场火辣的性爱共同庆祝哨兵的康复。”

胡扯什么。

Jim试着后退，Blair咕哝着紧紧黏着Jim的胳膊不松手。清晨的迷之凸起物正有力地戳着Jim，宣示自己的存在感。

……也许，并非胡扯？

Jim抽抽鼻子，虽然鼻子堵塞，他还是能闻到清晨的Blair散发出一股好闻的味道。Jim忽然毫无理由地升起一丝恼意，就好像全都怪Blair一直隐瞒着这个，不然他不会在18个月之后才发现。

Jim不再动作，于是Blair发出一声满足而自得的哼哼，又靠近了一些。现在，Jim胸前躺着一只巨大的法兰绒兔子Blair，并且随着呼吸起伏，摩擦着Jim的身体。Jim很快硬了，两人贴得很紧，所以勃起的茎体只能昂首向上，戳着Blair的屁股，指向睡裤上的一只蓝色舰艇，那艘船正朝海盗的战利品扬帆进发。 

话说，冲着自己（之前）最喜欢的睡衣高潮是不是世上最色情、怪异、不体面的事情？

但是这套睡衣真的太特么柔软了，Blair温暖结实的肌肉随着香甜的呼吸在他身下起伏。于是Jim一点也不在乎什么“不体面”，也不在乎把精液洒在他沉睡的向导身上有多错误，他一边这样做，一边更紧地抱住Blair，磨蹭柔软的法兰绒面料。

我的神啊，这感觉简直是天上人间。于是一秒钟之后，Jim才姗姗来迟地意识到胸前的Blair身体僵直地一动不动，屏着呼吸。

“早啊。”最终，Blair轻声开口。毕竟Jim的喉咙正因发炎而疼痛，他有完美的开不了口的理由。

Blair听起来……Jim真的需要列个单子，因为“早啊”两个字可以有太多意味不同的信号、气氛和情绪。那是一个疑问、一个安慰，或者只是惯性？拜托，给我个暗示吧，Chief。

“呃……”他咽了下口水，好吧，他的喉咙还有点疼但是已经好多了，其它症状也一样。发热？烧退了。流涕？没那么凶了。爽到爆头的高潮？那还用说？

Blair发出一声鼓励的嘟哝。

“呃，”Jim再次尝试，然后再次陷入窘境。

Blair熟练掌握多种语言（他曾不止一次地这样告诉Jim，脸上的表情似乎在说“还包括爱的语言噢”，这让Jim手痒痒的，想轻拍他的脑门），于是Jim决定：Blair一定能破译一句简单的“呃”所涵盖的意味——即使他穿着洒满精液的睡衣。

天啊，睡衣！Jim低下头监视灾难现场。没错，军舰号睡衣被精液糟蹋得不成样子。不过Jim来不及为它哀悼，因为他才注意到Blair的勃起从裤口的缝隙中探出了头。看啊——Blair漂亮而硬挺的阴茎正被法兰绒布料包裹，因为Jim的停顿而猛地抽动一下，似乎在乞求Jim的抚慰。

"Uh," Jim says again, just so Blair understands his intent, and then reaches down and takes Blair's cock into his hand.  
“呃——”Jim又发出一声同样的音节，这一次是为了让Blair知道他的意图。

他慢慢伸出手，把Blair的阴茎抓到手里。

Blair发出一声模糊的声音，双手紧紧攀住Jim的肩膀，指尖真的嵌进他肩头的肌肉。在爱的语言学中，Jim会把它理解为Blair希望他为他打手枪——最好迅疾而猛烈。

于是，Jim开始手上的动作——动作不慌不忙，慢条斯理。

这为他赢得一次啃咬——Blair的牙齿咬住Jim的肩头，气势汹汹，恼怒而急切——不过这很值得，因为为了给牙齿腾出地方，Blair不得不移开一只手，于是这只空出的手落在Jim的背上，指甲扣进脊柱部分的皮肤上——噢，就是那里，完美……你总是知道如何止住我的心痒难耐，对吗，Chief?

Jim发出舒畅的嘶吼，为表奖励，在大拇指下一次到达Blair柔顺滑腻的阴茎顶部时，他重重地一刮。

下一秒他又开始握紧手掌慢慢上下滑动——极其的慢，很可能连冰川移动都能比他快。Blair将门牙从Jim的肌肉上解放出来，嘴里发出呜呜的诅咒，类似“虐待狂、混蛋”，听在Jim耳中，却是一首诱惑和赞美的交织曲。

Blair脸色潮红，几缕发丝黏在颊边。他大概是维他命C加鸡肉汤（注）加阿司匹林的综合体，用法兰绒裹住，以瓶装之，一天服用三次（三次够吗？），整个世界都会欢欣鼓舞，比如Jim此时就感觉置身天堂。

【注：美国人民认为鸡肉汤是治疗感冒的良药。】

Blair捏捏他的肩膀，摸摸他的背肌，然后又开始用上嘴，这次在他左乳附近，小小的吮吸，偶尔邪恶地咬上一口，同时下身开始不耐地操着Jim的手掌，想打断Jim原本缓慢到固执的节奏。

Blair恳求的抱怨声在Jim颈边颤抖地呼出，带来些许甜蜜的刺疼，这让Jim好奇如果他把Blair翻过来压在床上，将他打得开开的，把阴茎推进它应当去的地方，Blair会发出什么声音。他知道Blair会允许他这么做，爱他这么做（也爱这么做的他）。在他持续缓慢地抚慰Blair，而后者在他身下扭动的时候，Jim真希望自己能说点什么，比如告诉Blair他知道他想要什么，因为他也想要，于是Jim靠近一些，在Blair耳边轻声说，“消防车红也很好。”

Blair喘息着，脑袋向后一仰，脖颈完成一个甜蜜的弧度，好像在央求Jim的牙齿。当Jim咬下去，Blair的嘴里逸出一声哽咽，阴茎在Jim手中激动地弹动。

Jim手中多出一滩滑腻的粘液，他的嘴还在品尝Blair的皮肤，咸咸的，是汗水和渴求的味道，但这还不够。他在法兰绒布料上距离自己的精液几英寸远的尚且干燥的地方抹了抹，然后抬手凑到嘴边舔了舔。

“我能尝到味道了。”他告诉Blair，然后发现自己也能正常讲话了。而Blair只是虚软地缩成一团，在愉悦的沉默中喘息着看着他，“昨天我还尝不出任何味道。”  
Blair哑着嗓音说，“操啊，刚才那是什么？感觉很棒，不，是一级棒，但是——为什么？”

Jim真希望刚才的愉悦的沉默能延续更久，因为他知道那沉默相当于掌声，所以他正计划着继续进一步呢——趁着他的嘴巴不必再承担呼吸的功能。如果继续下去，他一定能赢得三分钟的掌声，小菜一碟。

而刚才的手活儿为他赢得了30秒掌声——考虑到他现在确实处于身体抱恙的状态，见鬼……似乎并不算很好的成绩？

天啊，说点什么啊，Sandburg……

Blair总算睁开眼睛看向Jim，眼中重新闪起跃动的光芒。那光芒就像他们在大街上遇到一辆盘旋在头顶的直升飞机，或者得跳到一辆疾驰的公交车上的时候一样。但是这一次，那光芒意味着Blair心满意足的阴茎正抵着Jim的法兰绒睡衣跃跃欲举。

我绝对绝对要继续这个，这个念头费力地浮上Blair的脑海。Jim再次攀咬他的脖子，啊，这感觉……Blair好想用力地吻面前的男人，几乎为这个愿望无法实现而感到痛苦。

见鬼的，也许经过一晚的拥眠，他终于被传染上Jim的感冒了。不过在Blair看来，这只是又一个穿这套睡衣的机会。

于是他笑起来，拉低Jim的脑袋，紧紧贴上他的嘴唇。

扬帆起航啦！

 

（完）


End file.
